


Happy Birthday Sam

by Walkerbaby



Series: The Cynthia Baxter Chronicles [3]
Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-11 08:21:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/476532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walkerbaby/pseuds/Walkerbaby





	Happy Birthday Sam

  


Title - Happy Birthday Sam - the extended version  
Disclaimer - Kudos and the BBC would never have shot this but if they would want to - I'd hand it over for free.  
Rating - BRown Cortina/NC-17  
Pairing - Sam/Gene/OFC  
Author's note - some people suggested that they wanted the longer version of this fic and a sequel. So here's the extended version and Weds comes the sequel.  
Author's Summary - What do you get a picky pain DI for his birthday?

 

Sam stormed angrily into the house and slammed the door. It was nearly 11 and Gene hadn’t bothered to show up at the Arms. "Had a hot date is what I heard," Ray snickered before taking a piece of the chocolate cake Nelson had so thoughtfully made for him. "Sure he’ll leave you a beer or something for your birthday Boss. Not like you don’t see each other all the time, seeing as how you’re lodging in his guest room." 

His guest room, Sam thought to himself as he ripped off his jacket and threw it angrily on the settee. The only things of his in the guest room was a few miscellaneous boxes of odds and ends that they hadn’t needed when he moved in and a spare set of clothes in case someone started poking around. 

He heard a feminine giggle from upstairs and his blood began to boil. The only things upstairs were bedrooms and the loo, and they didn’t have a television in any of them. There should not be feminine giggling coming for upstairs. With a sinking feeling he tried to avoid thinking about what Annie had suggested earlier. 

"Heard he was seeing Baxter tonight Sir. Rumor is she’s left her husband," Annie whispered when she pulled him aside to give him a volume of Camus. "Thought you’d know all about it - seeing as you room together Sir." 

He’d shrugged her off, knowing that what she was repeating was idle gossip. The gossip they were supposed to be hearing at least. Except, well as it turned out they’d helped Baxter move out of her house one night last week and into a small flat because she had left her husband. And neither she or Gene were at the Railway Arms. 

Now he heard that giggle again followed by a low rumble and knew exactly who was upstairs. Taking the steps two at a time he let momentum carry him as he pushed open the door ready to confront them. Ready to denounce them for - Sam stopped - sitting across the room from each other drinking whiskey. Cindy was sitting on the bed and Gene was leaning against the bureau, each with a glass of whiskey in hand and all their clothes in place. 

"You’re not fucking?" Sam stuttered before he was sure what he was saying. 

"No," Cindy looked perplexed. "Should we be? Wouldn’t that defeat the purpose?" 

"He doesn’t know luv," Gene shot her a meaningful look. 

"You didn’t tell him?" 

"Tell me what?" Sam snarled and he could see the other two suppressing grins. 

"Thought it should be a surprise," Gene continued as if Sam hadn’t spoken. 

"Thought what should be a surprise?" Sam huffed and felt his blood boil at the knowing smirk on Cindy’s face. 

"Oh," she agreed. "I don’t think he’s getting the point of the exercise then Gene." 

"What the hell is going on here?" Sam pulled his hair and looked between the two of them. 

Cindy reached out to put her glass on the bedside table and flipped on the radio. Sam heard the hypnotic drum beats and watched curiously as she slunk off the bed and onto her feet like a cat, reaching out to curl her fingers toward him as Mick Jagger let out that first high pitched primal scream. Sam stepped forward slowly and let her push him down to sit on the bed. 

"Please allow me to introduce myself," Mick Jagger crooned as she slipped down the side zip on her skirt and let it slide down her hips. "I’m a man of wealth and taste." 

"Cindy?" Sam looked up at her as she began to sway seductively to the music, letting her fingers work the buttons of her white shirt slowly open. The shirt was long enough to cover her to the tops of her thighs so that just the bottom of her suspender belt was showing, clasped to a pair of black silk stockings with red bows on the top. She certainly hadn’t bought those at Marks and Spencer he thought to himself idly. 

"Gene?" He looked over at the other man as she stepped between his parted legs and began to gyrate teasingly in front of him, bending so that when she turned her arse brushed against the front of his trousers. The other man just licked his lips and stared as she moved to straddle Sam’s lap. 

"Happy Birthday Sam," Gene said absently as he watched her begin to grind in Sam’s lap in time to the music. 

"Huh?" He stuttered as she leaned close, his eyes fixating on the exposed breasts in front of them. 

"Happy birthday Sam," Cindy repeated as she licked her lips seductively. "Hope you like your present." 

"What’s puzzling you is the nature of my game!" Mick supplied and Sam decided that his mind picked startlingly apt soundtracks for the oddest moments in his life. Like being given a lap dance by Dr. Cynthia Baxter, head of SOCO for the Manchester Metropolitan Police ( the future head he reminded himself) in his bedroom while his lover, DCI Gene Hunt of CID, stood by watching. 

"My present?" 

"Me for 12 hours," Cindy clarified. "However you want me. And Gene of course. I assume he’s part of this. But you call the shots for the next 12 hours Sammy." 

"What?" Sam tried to focus on what she was telling him.

"Jesus Sam!" Gene swore. "You, me, Cindyloo, threesome. Didn’t think it was that difficult of a concept you girl!" 

Sam felt Cindy sliding out of his lap and saw that she was reaching for her skirt. "I don’t know if this is such a good," she started and Sam saw the embarrassment in her eyes and realized that the two of them were actually serious. They’d planned a threesome for his birthday. 

He grabbed her before she could reach her skirt and tugged her urgently back into his lap. Tangling his fingers in her hair, it was thicker than he’d imagined, he pulled her lips down and captured them with his own as his other hand began roaming over her body possessively, tugging off her shirt. Letting his hand pull free of the mane of hair it had been wrapped in he let his hand rest on her waist before shifting so that he could toss her lightly onto the bed. 

"Think he’s warming up to it Cindy," Gene said smugly from his place across the room. "Guess he’ll forgive me for not getting him another record of that crap you two call music." 

"Shut up," Sam announced as he let his gaze rake over her. "I’m busy enjoying my birthday present." Running his hands up her sides he flicked the front clasp of her bra with his thumb and pushed it open. Running his fingers over the soft curve of her breast he watched as her nipples tightened and she bit her lower lip. Moving his hands round he let his fingers trail down her stomach and hooked his fingers in the fabric at her hips and tried to tug. The bunched material stopped at the hooks of her suspender belt. 

"Idiot," Gene sighed and made his way toward the bed, where Sam was fumbling with the unfamiliar clasps. Reaching a hand down Gene expertly manipulated two of the hooks on each leg as Sam nibbled the available skin at the top of Cindy’s thigh. "Think you’d never had to get a woman out of these before." 

"It’s been a while," Sam muttered as he dragged the now accessible panties down across the stocking covered thighs. Very nice, he decided as he leaned back to take in the picture in front of him. Cindy naked except for a pair of stockings and black high heels, leaning back against Gene’s bare chest. He wondered just how long he could persuade her to keep the shoes on.

Gene had shifted them around so that he was sitting with his back against the headboard with Cindy resting back against him. Sam wondered idly when he’d undressed and decided it didn’t matter as he watched those large hands engulfing her breasts. 

He lowered his head between her legs and began to tongue at the moisture there. He’d always loved doing this and Maya had never let him. He let his hands wrap possessively around her hips to hold her still as she tried to squirm. "Oh wow," she managed to utter as she pressed her hips up against his mouth and Sam smiled as he flicked his tongue against her clit teasingly. He glanced up to see Gene’s flushed face staring down at him as Cindy threw her head back against the other man’s shoulder and let out a needy moan. Pulling away from her he leaned up to kiss Gene and pushed the taste of her from his own tongue onto Gene’s as he shrugged out of his clothes. 

"I want," Gene muttered. 

"You want?" Sam breathed as he pulled back slightly and began to nibble Cindy’s neck, letting his fingers work against her throbbing cunt. 

"I want to watch you fuck her through the mattress," Gene huffed. 

"Got a better idea," Sam murmured as he pushed away from the two of them and crawled to the edge of the bed. "My birthday present my way. Isn’t that what you said Cindy?" 

"Uh huh?" She nodded and Sam could tell she was slightly dazed and still squirming every time Gene ran his hands over her. 

"Come here," Sam insisted, pulling her toward him. Straddling his lap, Cindy began to nuzzle behind his ear with her nose as she tried to wiggle onto his erection. "Turn round," he insisted. 

He watched as she raised her eyebrows knowingly and then maneuvered so she was sitting with her back to him, squirming blindly onto his cock. He grunted as moist heat slid invitingly around him and Cynthia clenched down tightly onto him. He ran a hand around her body and began to tease at the flesh between her legs as she started to roll her hips; setting an undemanding rhythm as she rode him. He felt the bed dip momentarily as Gene came around to stand in front of her, erection bobbing teasingly in front of her face. 

Sam leaned back to rest his weight on his hands, so he could watch, as Cynthia dipped her head forward and began to lick a broad stripe up Gene’s cock. He groaned in delight at the movement as she shifted against him so that she could lean forward and suck Gene into her mouth. His balls tightened and his cock twitched at the sight of Gene’s fingers wrapped in her hair, rubbing absently behind her ears like he did Sam, and thrusting his hips as she worked herself between the two of them. 

Sam clenched his hands against the soft flesh of her hips as he watched Gene bite his lip hard and snap his hips forward violently as he came. He saw her head bob one last time as she swallowed and began to thrust his hips up against hers, unsatisfied now in his passive state. 

"You are so beautiful," Gene muttered as he stood there watching them. "Both of you." 

"Fuck Sam," Cindy muttered and he felt her clench against him this time as she came. "Fucking hell this feels good." 

Pulling her off of him he tossed her back on the bed again, this time uncaring about the force as she bounced slightly, landing across it with her head at the edge. Moving with her Sam buried himself to his balls and began to thrust demandingly into the hot flesh beneath him as she squirmed again. Lightning bolts raced up his spine and slammed into his brain like a Technicolor nuclear explosion. 

"Fuck!" Sam groaned as he buried his head in her neck. 

"Happy Birthday Sam," Cindy panted. 

"Huh?" 

"Happy Birthday." 

"Right," Sam agreed. "Best birthday present I’ve ever had. And trust me, I do mean that." 

"Have to say it’s the best birthday present I’ve ever thought of," Gene broke in as he flopped back onto the bed next to them and pulled Sam’s face over for a long, slow kiss. 

"Glad to know I’m appreciated," Cindy laughed as she ground her hips lightly up against Sam’s. 

"Very," he and Gene managed to mutter at the same time. 

He rolled off Cindy so that she was sandwiched between them as Gene rolled over toward the headboard to retrieve his smokes. Sam threw an arm around Cindy’s waist and snuggled his face into the crook of her neck. He started planting light kisses onto her collarbones and cuddling against her. 

"Think you’ve got yourself an admirer Cindyloo," Gene snorted. "Shagged him once and now he’s going to be coming around constantly, humping your leg forever. Going to have to get you a water bottle to spray him down at the station." 

"Be nice," Cindy retorted as she stuck out her tongue at Gene and wrapped her arms protectively around Sam, ruffling his hair. 

"I’ll show you nice," Gene snickered as he reached out to drag her up the bed toward him and away from Sam. 

"No," Cindy smacked lightly at his hands. "Down boy. Bad DCI Hunt, no bacon buttie!" 

Sam couldn’t help laughing as she wagged a finger sternly at Gene. The other man’s fag almost fell from his mouth when his jaw dropped suddenly at her tone. 

"What?" Gene muttered. "Goes to show you about all the good birds in the world. Invite her into my house, beat up her loser of an old man, share my whiskey, share my boyfriend, what do I get? Bad DCI no buttie!" 

"Who’s birthday is it?" Cindy didn’t let his muttering deter her, much to Sam’s delight. She just continued to glare Gene down. 

"Sam’s," he muttered. 

"So who did we agree got to make all the decisions?" 

"Sam," Gene sniffed again. 

"When it’s your birthday you can call the shots Gene," she replied. "Tonight is Sam’s and if he wants to cuddle then we cuddle. Got it?" 

"Got it," Gene huffed as Cindy worked back down the bed to cuddle against Sam again. 

"Come here sweetheart," she muttered as she twined around him and Sam pressed up against her. Sam drew in a sharp breathe as she began nibbling at the side of his neck and letting her hands trail slowly up his sides. He pulled his own face away from her neck and gave Gene his best cheeky grin. 

Moving slowly he licked his lips for Gene and started to push gently at Cindy’s shoulders, moaning seductively as she wiggled downwards, licking his chest as she went. "Oh shit," Sam moaned a touch more theatrically than he normally would. He watched as Gene licked his lips and could see the other man’s cock stiffening again at the sight of him and Cindy together. 

Cindy mouthed lightly at his balls and Sam forgot that he was putting on a show as his hips jerked against her. Slender arms wrapped around his legs and he could feel a slim, manicured nail working into the cleft of his buttocks. The tip of her finger slid into his arse teasingly as she nipped at his inner thigh. "Fuck," Sam whined. 

"Done that," he could hear the mutter before she licked a long stripe up the length of his cock and began planting butterfly kisses down the shaft. 

He moaned again as he felt the finger return. Glancing down he could see that Gene had made his way across the bed and was now kneeling on the floor next to him, his mouth roving over Cindy’s bare skin. Suddenly the finger was joined by another and she hit that spot that caused Sam’s hips to buck hard against her mouth. "Hmmm," Cindy moaned around his cock and Sam writhed against her. He felt her hand shift and then she pressed against that spot again. A solid tap that let Sam know she knew exactly where she was hitting as she did it. She pressed against it and shifted so that her fingers stroked slowly across instead of just poking. 

Sam looked down and saw Gene’s face buried in Cindy’s cunt, lapping enthusiastically. He wondered for a second how come the bastard never looked that excited about going down on him and decided it didn’t matter as Cindy spiraled her tongue along the head of his cock and sucked. He jerked his hips faster against her mouth and squirmed back against her fingers as his orgasm started to tingle at the bottom of his spine. 

"Gene," he moaned wantonly, wanting, needing the other man to anchor him as the sensations spiraled out of control. 

"Sort of busy right now Samantha," he heard Gene mutter and wailed as those slim fingers found his prostate again. Brilliant red fireworks pulsed behind his closed eyelids as he lost his mind and bucked insistently against her mouth. God he’d always known she’d be good at this. 

He felt a sharp pressure against the top of his ball sac and jerked futilely to get away from it. He felt a matching pressure against the nerves of his perineum and squirmed. Damn it, he thought as he felt the muscles in his arse clench against her fingers and he began to rut shallowly as his orgasm receded. 

He glared at the smirking succubi with her arms wrapped around his hips. "Now, now," she cautioned as she pulled her mouth off his cock and began to rub her nose against his navel. "Don’t want to wear you out all at once. You have quite a bit of your birthday left to enjoy. Besides Sammy, don’t you think you’ve been neglecting Gene?" 

"Hmm?" He heard the low rumble and watched as Cindy rubbed seductively against the sheets and she ground her cunt onto Gene’s mouth. 

"Gene doesn’t seem to mind," he snorted as he watched, fascinated, as Gene’s fingers began to work in and out of her, his mouth still busy nipping and sucking at the exposed flesh. 

"Don’t," Cindy gasped and he could see the heel of her foot digging into Gene’s shoulder as she arched up from the bed. "Start acting like a jealous bitch," she finished as Gene lifted his head with a satisfied smile. "Or I’ll put my clothes on and go back to my flat." 

"She told you," Gene taunted as he began to crawl up the length of her body, licking up and along her skin as he went. Sam continued to stare, licking his lips as he watched Gene plunge inside of her, leaning over to lick Sam’s hip as he did. 

He felt Cindy’s arms shift as they left his hips and wrapped around Gene’s shoulders, tangling in his hair. Sam watched as she moaned and let her hands drift down to grasp Gene’s buttocks. Licking her lips she stared at him meaningfully. Sam leaned in to kiss her before pulling away to retrieve the lube from the bedside table drawer. 

"So beautiful," he heard Gene mutter into her neck. "Feel so good, luv." 

"Gene," she whimpered and then threw out a hand to run it up over Sam’s ankle. "Sam!" 

"Shhh," Sam placed a finger over her lips as he maneuvered down the bed to get behind Gene. The finger slipped inside her mouth and she began to suck on it, rolling her tongue down it’s length and working it against the roof of her mouth. 

Sam thumbed the cap open on the lube and dribbled it messily onto his hand, tossing it to one side afterwards. Cindy continued to suck off the fingers of his left hand as he worked to prepare Gene with his right. Meanwhile the feel of her tongue running up the sensitive flesh between his fingers was going straight to his cock and rapidly destroying his patience. 

Pulling his fingers from her mouth he surged forward to start working his cock into Gene’s arse. The bastard was always so damn hot, so tight, Sam always felt like he was going to explode before he ever won the war to get balls deep inside of him. He wasn’t prepared when Cindy surged up, pushing Gene back onto his cock as she came up to kiss him, shoving her tongue forcefully into his throat. He sank deeper into Gene as he tried to chase the taste of Gene and whiskey in her mouth and heard the other man let out a strangled sob. 

He pressed forcefully with his hips as she dropped back onto the mattress and Gene sobbed again pushing back against him. Something snapped in him and Sam began to push demandingly into Gene, urging the other man to respond to the bruising rhythm he was setting. Instead Gene held himself taunt, forcing Sam’s thrusts to slow to the time of Gene’s own. 

"Come on," Sam grunted as he reared back and smacked Gene hard and open handed against his arse. Pressing his hips forward again he struck Gene again when the other man resisted his pace. 

"Don’t," Gene managed to gasp out as he held off against the onslaught of Sam in his arse. "Don’t want to hurt her you bastard. Not just you in the bed you selfish prick." 

Sam’s head jerked up as Gene’s words sank in and he watched Cindy moaning and grinding up against Gene, clearly enjoying the pace he set. "Break her damn hips you cunt," he heard Gene mutter again. 

"So good," she groaned and began to work her hips up against Gene’s demandingly. Instead of thrusting, Sam clung to Gene’s hips and let the man work himself back and forth between Sam and Cindy, enjoying the sensation of Gene impaling himself backwards onto Sam’s cock and listening to her whimper and cry in delight underneath the two of them. 

He looked down into her glazed eyes and felt Gene’s arse clench as the other man let out a muffled roar and came with his head buried in her neck. "Oh fuck," Sam panted as he felt his balls tighten and jerked his hips forward as Gene’s contracting muscles milked him dry. 

"Oof," Cindy muttered a few moments later as Sam squirmed out of Gene’s arse and collapsed beside her on the bed. Gene rolled over to lie on her other side and wrapped his arms around both hers and Sam’s hips. 

"Please tell me you got something out of this," Sam muttered, almost embarrassed that he had to ask. 

"God yes," Cindy giggled as she buried her head into Gene’s neck and squirmed her arse back against Sam’s still tender cock. "I hope I haven’t worn out my welcome because I really want invited back to help celebrate for the Guv." 

"Think we should just keep you," Sam muttered. "How’s that sound Gene? Can we keep her?" 

"Jesus Tyler," Gene replied shakily. "She’s a woman not a puppy. You can’t keep her. I know it’s your heart’s desire but you can’t have a pet forensic scientist Sam. Bloody Nora if I’d have known I’d have bought you a chemistry set instead." 

"Spoilsport," Sam huffed. 

"If he keeps me can I have the chemistry set?" Cindy chimed in. 

"Cindyloo," Gene warned. "Don’t encourage him." 

"I promise I’ll feed her, and I’ll pick up after her when her experiments go awry and," Sam grinned impishly at Cindy. "I’ll even make sure she gets her exercise. Every day. I promise." 

"Sure you would you filthy pervert." Gene snorted. "Where’s she going to sleep then brain donor?" 

"She could sleep in my room!" Sam suggested with a leer. 

"Never mind," Cindy put her lower lip out and pretended to sulk. "If I don’t get to sleep between the two of you then I don’t wanna play." 

"We’ll see," Gene relented. "If both of you are good! And I can work out some way for her to stay without all of us losing our jobs. Especially me." 

"Thank you Gene," Sam smirked as he leaned over to kiss the other man on the mouth. 

"Thank you Genie," Cindy giggled as she kissed Gene once Sam had pulled away. Turning her head she pulled Sam close and kissed him as well, winking at him slyly before cuddling in between them. 

Later, snuggled back against Gene’s chest, his arms wrapped around Cindy’s waist as he kept her cuddled close, he relaxed into the sheer contentment of the situation. "Something in the way she moves," John Lennon crooned softly and Sam closed his eyes. "Attracts me like no other lover." 

He wondered if she’d known all along before that he was going to end up in the past. If she’d known it wasn’t just some coincidence that the DCI who had a schoolboy crush on her would end up back in the past screwing her brains out. Maybe this was really all a coma and he was dreaming the whole thing. Some sort of medicine change. Whatever it was he hoped the doses kept on coming. 

What if she had known what was coming next? Sam pushed the thought from his head. Certainly if it she had known and it had been bad she’d have warned him. Called him that morning and insisted he come down to see her for lunch. She’d have lied if need be. Anything to keep him from the ring road. She hadn’t though and that meant either this hadn’t already happened and he was changing the past or somehow it all worked out all right. 

__

"Come on Cindy," he tried to persuade her while they were in the lift of the hotel where her daughter’s wedding reception was being held. They were alone and he’d managed to shift them so she was pressed in a corner with his hands around her waist. "I promise I can make you feel like a new woman. Absolutely amazing." He’d been more than a little pissed or he’d have never had the nerve.

__

 

"I’m sure you could," she smiled knowingly. "Probably best if we don’t try it in the lift though." 

"We could go back to your room," Sam ground his hips against hers gently. 

"We could," she agreed and Sam had been sure they were getting somewhere. Then the lift doors had slid open and he’d found himself face to face with the bride while he was trying to seduce her mother. 

"Excuse me," Janine had said coldly as she stepped into the lift. "I was just going to my room to change. Mother, perhaps you could help me?" 

Sam’s eyes snapped open with a start. Those eyes. She’d glared at Sam hatefully for seven floors and every time he’d seen her afterwards he’d watched as she silently threw daggers in his direction. He looked between Gene and Cindy, both sound asleep against him. He knew those bloody eyes looked familiar. They’d quite literally been staring him in the face. 


End file.
